Torchwood Academy
by Snapstle
Summary: AU multi-chapter fic, Teen!Torchwood. What will happen when new transfer student Gwen Cooper is dropped in the elite high school Torchwood Academy mid semester? One thing is for sure, drama will ensue. Read and Enjoy :) Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well here's some highschool for you guys, gotta love that 3 Hope you guys don't hate it. Multi-chapter AU Teen!Torchwood, no established relationships. I will change POV's each chapter hopefully. Busy right now with exams but I will try to post at LEAST one new chapter per week. Expect the next on Monday if I don't die studying. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, except perhaps my OC's but some of them are named after my friends! Enjoy

Gwen's POV

I walked into class on my first day of high school and I immediately felt out of place. Obviously everyone already knew each other. I guess I had realized that when I decided to transfer to Torchwood academy in the middle of the grade eleven semester. In hein sight I'm amazed I even got in, it's pretty elite and I've never had the best grades. Good thing I've got great people skills, I should make friends no problem. My mom always said I was a carer with a warm heart.

I looked around the room to see who my new classmates were. The first person I saw was a slim Asian girl with glasses and short brown hair who had her nose in a textbook. She looked up at me so I smiled kindly at her but she then quickly looked away. Well fine then. I glanced over to the back of the room as I sat down beside her. Behind me was a tall girl with long blonde hair in a braid down her back. She looked nice but was engrossed in her phone so I decided not to bother her. Maybe I'll talk to her at lunch.

Suddenly a boy with a long navy coat and sparkling blue eyes waltzed into the room. And I thought I was late! He walked with an air of authority, like he owned the classroom or something. How arrogant. But wow he's gorgeous!

Just then the blonde girl called out

"Hey Jack! Sit beside me today?"

"No thanks, Grace. Maybe tomorrow?"

He shot her a dazzling smile. Maybe he'll sit beside me. That thought dissolved as he winked at me but walked right past. Is he flirting with me? As he stopped to decide which seat he would take today his eyes lit up and he walked to the back of the classroom. I turned in my seat to see him sit down beside a handsome boy in the back row who had a large coffee mug on his desk. He seemed alarmed as the boy named Jack moved his chair even closer to him making heart eyes as he did so. Gay? But I swear he winked at me and clearly the girls flirt with him. Whatever, I've never cared about labels anyways.

Just as the teacher finally walked in to the room, the Asian girl beside me turned and said,

"He's into everyone if you're wondering, that guy you were staring at? He'll flirt with anything on two legs. I'm Toshiko by the way, Toshiko Sato. Most people call me Tosh."

"Nice to meet you Tosh, I'm Gwen Cooper."

"Would you like to eat lunch with me today? I can tell you more about the school if you'd like."

Maybe this won't be a bad day after all.

"Yes." I replied. "I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: SO sorry about not posting, its exam time and I'm a leeeettle stressed but it should be over with now so maybe I can post more regularly. I will try to stay ahead of everything but I don't have too many ideas at the moment. If there's anything you'd like to see happen to the Torchwood teens, let me know! Review Review Review! It encourages me to write more when I know you actually want to read… Again I'm not sure how long this will be but I'm in for the long run READ AND ENJOY

Tosh's POV

I sat down for lunch and realized I was alone. I thought Gwen was going to sit with me? As soon as I thought it, the woman in question stumbled into the cafeteria, hands full of papers and binders. She looked confused for a minute before locking eyes with me, giving me a big gap tooth grin, and heading over towards where I was sitting. I turned back to the salad I was eating.

Suddenly I heard a crash. I quickly looked behind me and oh no. Gwen was on the floor covered in food. What should I do? Should I help? Hold on, who's that helping her? What is Jack doing here? (A/N: Why am I asking so many questions?) Jack was leading her out of the cafeteria. I gathered up my stuff and chased after them, hopefully I'll catch up to them before Gwen makes a fool of herself. I saw that look she was giving him earlier. He's the school's heartthrob. Every girl gives him those looks, every girl except me. I mean sure he's attractive and admittedly quite handsome, but he's not my type. Plus there's no way he'd go for the quiet, mousy type like me. But I didn't want Gwen to get her heart broken. He is obviously after Jones. For the last month he's been all over Ianto. Guess it's his new "prey".

By the time I'd caught up to them Jack and Gwen were standing outside Jack's locker, and Gwen was all cleaned up for the most part.

"Hey Toshiko" said Jack.

Since when did he know my name? I guess we are in the same homeroom.

"Hey Jack" I replied. "You've met Gwen I see?"

"Yeah we sort of bumped into each other in the caf."

As we talked I looked over at Gwen. She was standing quietly watching us, giving Jack heart eyes and hanging over every word he said. Is that drool? Gross! Oh dear, it's started already; the fawning, the flirting, and the unrequited love.

"Hey Gwen, what's your next class?" asked Jack.

"Uhhhh," she stuttered, "Science I think."

"I have history. It's on the way to the lab though, let me walk you to class?"

"Uh, yeah, yes please!" she managed to get out.

"See you later Tosh!" Jack said as he held his arm out to the welsh-girl.

"Bye?" I said hesitantly.

They walked down the hall arm in arm. Well, alone again. Better go get my books. It's going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this seems a bit late but I've been trying my hand at Circular Galifreyan and it's taken my mind off writing! I'm just in the middle of the next chapter so it might not be up for another week. I am unbeta'd so any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors are mine, although I do try to edit them out. Before we start, I'd like to just say thanks to Aya2013, RepTheKing, sd4ianto, and Piper Emerald for reviewing! You guys made me all warm and fuzzy and I'm glad to continue this story. PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, thanks I love all of you!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything! If I did certain people would still be alive and certain people would be immediately retconned!

Owen's POV

Ahhh, it's time for my favourite class of the day, Science. It's only a bit boring but that's just because I know everything we're going to learn before we learn it. I'm easily the smartest kid in the class. Well that Tosh kid knows a lot too but I've got a leg up on her. She lacks a basic understanding of anatomy. I'm going to be a doctor someday obviously. I can see it now, Doctor Owen Harper.

I was in the middle of a vivid daydream of my future saving lives when she walked in the room.

"Who's the hottie?" I yelled across the class, loud enough so she could hear me.

She was a nice height with shoulder length brown hair. She had a nice smile but the gap between her two front teeth was a little distracting.

"The hottie has a name, ok? It's Gwen. Not sexy, or cute, just Gwen Cooper alright?"

Sassy too, I like that in a girl.

"Why don't you come and sit beside me Gwen Cooper? I'll give you a proper Torchwood Academy welcome."

Smooth Owen, she's putty in your hands.

"No thanks, I try to avoid sleaze like you."

Ok, maybe too much sass. She went and sat down in front of me beside Tosh. The small Asian looked surprised but welcomed her all the same. Well I never turn down a challenge.

As the teacher entered the room and started the lesson I began to devise my plan. I'll begin with flirting, then seduce her, sleep with her, and ditch her. We'll see who goes after my sloppy seconds. Let's begin. I took my notebook out and flipped to an empty page. Slowly I began to rip the paper up into small pieces and crumple them into tiny balls. Then I sucked on each individual piece until I had the perfect ammo. As the teacher turned around to write whatever simple topic they were learning discussing today on the board, I fired at the back of Gwen's neck. BULLSEYE! She turned around fuming, picking the wet spitball out of the hair on the back of her head.

"A spitball!" she yelled. "How immature are you!?"

"Problem sweetheart?" I asked slyly.

Suddenly the teacher shouted.

"Harper! Cooper! Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem" I answered.

"Uh, yes!" argued Gwen.

"Why don't you two sort it out in detention tomorrow, now pay attention to the lesson this time?"

Gwen groaned and proceeded to glare at me as she turned back to the lesson. I see nothing wrong with a little alone time with new girl. It'll give me more time to plan. The teacher started to hand out work sheets so I figured it wouldn't hurt to fill them out. I may know the material but I don't think I'd risk failing.

As I settled in to complete my work, someone behind me burst into a coughing fit. I turned around to see who it was and behind me sat… wait… what's his name again? Jones I think.

"Oi, Teaboy! Don't choke so loudly."

He scowled, "Thanks for the sympathy."

"Since when are you even in this class?" I asked.

"Since the beginning of the year genius."

I frowned. I mean attitude much?

"For your information, I am a genius" I replied.

"Whatever, I know everything."

Full of himself too?

"Oh just shut up and drink your tea."

"Not that you would care, but it's actually coffee, and its damn good."

I turned around not wanting to talk with this whiny boy any longer. Guess I'd better finish my work; I have a detention date to plan.


End file.
